Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for coating a carrier part with a material of a different consistency, using more than one feeding device. The invention also relates to devices for performing the method.
It is known to coat a carrier or support part all the way around and thus to adapt the carrier part to the intended use in terms of material. In that case the carrier part or substrate is formed of a less expensive material, and the encompassing coating is formed of a higher-quality and thus more-expensive material. In many cases, however, the novel property attainable by the coating, such as improving the hardness or resistance or changing the color or appearance, are needed in only a defined region of the carrier part. Accordingly, the higher-quality material is being applied in a region where it is not absolutely needed.